1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device comprising a body and a display portion which can be opened and closed with respect to the body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, many types of portable electronic devices have been on sale. Examples of portable electronic devices include portable computers and portable information terminals. Portable computers comprise a body and a display portion which can be opened and closed with respect to the body. There are cases where an accessory, such as a speaker or a microphone, needs to be mounted to such portable computers. In conventional computers, such accessories are used by placing them on a desk and connecting a connecting cord to the body of the conventional computers.
The display portion incorporates, for example, a liquid crystal display. However, nothing in particular is mounted to any of the external surfaces of the display portion.
Taking note of this fact, the present inventor et al. have discovered that required accessories can be removably mounted to external surfaces of a display portion.